


BITCHHH

by Adlez27



Series: Bitch! [6]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27
Summary: A roleplay between the Vocaloid Twitters @vocalosensei (Teru, run by @Adlez27) and @KiyoteruSensei (Kiyo, run by @Rotten_Velvet).I, uh, usually don't write actual summaries for the main number entries in the Bitch series.  This is a straight continuation from Bitch 2.5, so I recommend reading that first.





	BITCHHH

Teru, actually, was in the bathroom.  When he finished his business, he looked down the hallway and noticed Kiyo standing outside his door.  Teru walked up behind Kiyo quietly and wrapped his arms around Kiyo's waist.

"Hi.  Let's get inside," Teru whispered, head on Kiyo's shoulder.  He opened the door and brought them in, closing and locking the door behind.

 

Kiyo walked inside. He then squirming in Teru’s arms. “Hi again… Teru. Um can you let go off me?” Kiyo asked. “I’m a bit nervous right now… Having sex in your room… I met Lalita-san when I was on the way here…” Kiyo said. 

“Are you sure we’re going to do this here? With me as the seme?”

 

Teru let go.  "It's fine," he assured, knocking on the walls to demonstrate how thick they were.  "Even if they hear anything, we have the same voice, so it'll seem like I'm just masturbating again."

And masturbate often Teru did.  He had been doing it with his ass too, creating orgasms that were more intense than before.  This is what sparked an intense curiosity to have something more up there- more than a finger, more like a dick.

"I've been wanting to try this."

 

Kiyo sighed deeply, “Forgive me if I’m a bit rough…” That’s what Ike told him.  _ Kiyo,you’re so rough. _

He took his glasses off and pushed Teru on the wall,pinning him. He kissed Teru’s lips,roughly. He slipped his tongue in. His hand slipped under Teru’s shirt,touching Teru’s stomach and slowly moved his hand to his chest. His hand then rubbed one of his nipples.

 

Teru started off kissing back just as hard, the tongue action being incredibly erotic.  He was a little uncomfortable with Kiyo touching his stomach, mainly because he thought of it as one of his least attractive features.  But when Kiyo started touching his nipples, he broke the kiss.

"Hey, maybe you're getting a little bit too eager," Teru remarked.  He trailed lighter kisses on Kiyo's cheek, to his ear, to his neck.  Closing eyes for a moment, Teru slowly inhaled and exhaled.

It was dawning on him how strange it felt to be kissing Kiyo in the same room where he normally kissed Lalita.  Maybe the gentle kisses were a mistake, and rough was better.

 

“You wanted this so shut the fuck up,bitch.” Kiyo growled. He pulled Teru’s shirt off and planted kisses on his chest to Teru’s collarbone. He stopped and licked Teru’s collarbone. He then continued kissing upward to Teru’s neck. God,he wanted to leave a mark on Teru’s body but sadly he can’t. This’ll be their last time. No need to leave a mark to let Teru to remember this.

 

Kiyo slipped his hand in Teru’s pants,rubbing his cock. He then whispered, “Bed. Now.” he nibbled on Teru’s ear as he pulled Teru to the bed and pushed him,pinning him down.

God, this was so exciting.  Teru sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Kiyo's lips against his chest, Kiyo's teeth grazing against his collarbone.   _ Please don't do anything weird, _ he hoped like hell.   _ Please don't leave a mark. _  Kiyo was the kind of devil who absolutely would, so Teru thanked his lucky stars that he didn't.

 

Teru was caught off guard by Kiyo pushing him into the bed.  It was a little frightening  to be dominated, but with Kiyo, he could accept this.  With his cock in Kiyo's hand, it was almost as if he was at the mercy of the other man.

Teru freed his cock from his pants.  It wasn't quite hard yet, but definitely getting there.  He tugged at Kiyo's waistline, wanting to see and feel the dick that would soon be inside him.  He raised his hips, grinding his crotch against Kiyo's.

 

Kiyo grunted. He took off his pants,rubbing his dick with Teru’s. He smirked, “Perfect.” 

He pulled Teru for another wet and rough kiss while his hand rubbed Teru’s dick. He pulled away, “I guess it’s your turn to suck my cock.” Kiyo licked Teru’s lips and smirked at him.

 

"Nngh, can't we keep doing this?" Teru asked, holding their dicks together in a single hand.  He moved his hand up and down, stroking both at the same time.  "Ohh," Teru whispered, in between breaths.  This was so much better than doing it alone.  Absentmindedly, he started touching his asshole with his other hand, the way had been doing recently.   _ That's where Kiyo is going to be, _ he thought to himself.  The redness of Teru's face deepened.  He was just moments away from this actually happening.

They shifted positions so that Teru could suck Kiyo's dick.  "It's not like I haven't done this before," Teru muttered.

 

“Boohoo. Not going to let you do whatever you want.” Kiyo laughed. He held his dick and shoved it in Teru’s mouth,carefully not making Teru gags. “Come on,bitch. Suck my cock.” Kiyo smirked as he pulled Teru’s hair.

 

Why did this seem familiar?  And then Teru remembered- this was the same as how everything first started on the mountain, but with the roles reversed.  Teru drooled his saliva onto Kiyo's dick and attempted to move his head, though his motion was restricted by Kiyo gripping his hair.  His teeth grazed Kiyo's skin: a signal that Teru wasn't just a complacent receiver, but equally dangerous.  He stooped to this level because he WANTED to.  Hell- he could probably still dominate the situation even as uke.

 

Kiyo hissed. “Are you trying to bite my cock off or something?” He then let go off Teru’s hair and flicked his forehead. 

“Hurry up and suck me. Get your fucking teeth off my cock or I will knock your teeth out.” Kiyo held Teru’s head.

 

Damn, Teru didn't remember being this mean to Kiyo during all the other times.  He decided to "comply" for now, having thought of a cruel joke.  Carefully focusing, he took as much of Kiyo's length into his mouth as possible.  He put his fingers around the base of the shaft to make up for the rest, rubbing it while he moved his head and caressed the rest with his soft yet firm tongue.

Teru took a break to catch his breath, and make a biting quip.  "That's funny, I remember you gagging on mine, but I'm not really gagging on yours."

Teru reached for the lotion on his side table.  Unlike Kiyo, of course, his ass was not used to taking a pounding.  He eased two fingers inside, even tried three.  When it was Kiyo's turn, Teru hoped he would be gentle.  Or better yet, Teru hoped he could be in control.  He glared at Kiyo while sucking his dick.  His own glasses were falling off his face.

 

Kiyo panted and moaned. He loves it when his dick is being sucked. Be it Ike or Teru,he doesn’t mind.

He shook his thought about Ike. For now,he wants to focused on Teru. Not his husband. Deep inside,he’s starting to feel guilty right now. He’s married. He has children and yet now he’s cheating,again.

He shook his head and glared at Teru, “You pushed your fucking cock down my throat and you expected me not to gag on it?” He pushed himself deeper in Teru’s mouth,smirking at him.

 

Teru pushed Kiyo's hips back quickly, because this was too far.  And he was being so careful, too.  In fact, he removed his mouth entirely, and put his glasses away.

"This isn't why I asked you to come here," he fiercely said.  He crawled on top of Kiyo and pushed the other man's shoulders to the bed.

"Don't worry, I still remembered my promise."  And this time, instead of putting his dick inside of Kiyo's ass, Teru aligned Kiyo's dick with his own entrance and slowly,  _ slowly _ lowered his hips.

 

Kiyo gasped as he enters Teru. This is the first time he feels Teru’s inside and dang,it feels good.

“Oh god,this feels good.” Kiyo said as he rubbed both of Teru’s legs. His hands moved to his ass and fondled it. “Move now.” He demanded.

 

A dick was definitely bigger than three fingers.  Where Teru was used to his fingers ending, a dick did not, and it just kept filling him up.  He was biting on his lower lip, breathing hard through his nose.  And, inside, it was pressing against his prostate.

"Ghh- Aaahh!" he couldn't help but moan.  He hoped it wasn't too loud, but it sure seemed like it could be.

Teru slowly lifted himself and lowered again.  The feeling of Kiyo reaching that sensitive spot made his dick twitch.

"You can't… tell me… what to do…" Teru breathed.  Despite Kiyo's tough words, that face was still so cute.  Teru wasn't going to take him seriously, almost didn't want to take him seriously.  He was going to make that face lost in pleasure, one way or another.

Teru put one hand on the bed next to Kiyo to stabilize himself, and used the other hand to jerk off his own dick.  He was finally moving his hips faster, fucking himself as if Kiyo was only a dildo.  This was one hell of a way to masturbate.

 

Kiyo moaned. He loves it how Teru’s inside is clenching on his dick,even with Ike’s but with Teru,sex feels much better. Why does sex with his counterpart feels better? Maybe he’s actually a narcissist.

Kiyo moved his hips up and down. His hands moved to Teru’s dick,rubbing his tip. Kiyo smirked at Teru, “I see… you’re trying to dominate even as being my bitch.” 

 

"I'm not trying, I AM," Teru teased.  He slapped Kiyo's hand away, but when Kiyo started moving his hips too, he kind of just… let it happen.  He didn't have to expend extra energy, and it still felt good.  He pushed Kiyo's shirt up, leaning forward and pressing their chests together.  Teru's dick was sandwiched between their warmth.  They were so, so close.

One person, two universes.  Their bodies matched up to each other perfectly.  Every proportion was aligned.  It didn't take much effort at all for Teru to kiss Kiyo- passionately, his tongue immediately reaching out for the other tongue.

"Mm, mMhh.."

His voice was uncontrollable.

 

Kiyo pulled away, “Be quiet or people might hear us.” He then leaned in,continue to kiss Teru,slipping his tongue in and letting their tongues entwined. 

He moved his hips faster,hitting Teru’s inside harder. One of Kiyo’s hand then reached to Teru’s dick,rubbing the tip while his other hand grabbed on Teru’s head,pulling him for a deeper kiss.

 

Teru couldn't quite tell what Kiyo wanted- to keep kissing or to touch his dick.  He needed to breathe anyway, so he decided on the latter.  He broke the kiss, both of their lips wet from saliva.  Now, Kiyo could touch the full length of his dick.

"I can't help it."  It was embarrassing, but he kind of liked this weird, "unhinged" feeling when something was in his ass.  Besides, his voice sounded just like Kiyo's when they had sex in the past-

 

Teru leaned back slightly.  Somehow, this small change in angle made all the difference.  Rapidly, almost angrily, he moved himself up and down.  Kiyo's dick kept slamming straight into his prostate, over and over again.  

"Aah, aaah-AAaahh AAHH!" he moaned.  Teru supported himself with his hands on his ankles.  He couldn't get enough of this.  But he was starting to get tired.

 

Kiyo looked at Teru,he seems tired… I should do something. 

Kiyo grabbed Teru’s hips,pushed Teru to the bed with his dick still in him. He grabbed on one of Teru’s leg and placed it on his shoulder. “Poor bitch is tired~” Kiyo thrusted in Teru,faster. He planted kisses on Teru’s thigh and licked it. 

“Your body is so beautiful.” Kiyo smiled,touching Teru’s stomach and moved to his chest.

Kiyo groaned as he felt like he was about to reach his climax. He moved his hips faster while one of his hand rubbed Teru’s dick,with the same speed of him thrusting.

 

Teru was really being pushed here.  His flexibility wasn't the best, so it hurt when his leg was moved all the the way up to Kiyo's shoulder.  The tradeoff, though, was that sweet angle of attack.

It felt so good that it almost seemed like a waste to let things end.  It might be the last time that he and Kiyo would have sex, but it was the first time that Teru was receiving and honestly- he enjoyed it.  He got to do it with someone who he can trust to have sex with, and keep all the sex private.  It with someone where this was the only purpose of the relationship.  He didn't know if it would be the same with Lalita.

Teru was feeling so good that he almost didn't realize when he came.  He couldn't put any words together, just noises- it was a good thing, too, because any coherent words would sound suspicious to any potential eavesdropper.  Cum oozed out of his cock, dribbling down the shaft and onto Kiyo's hand.  Kiyo just kept on going even through Teru's orgasm, and it was amazing.

Ceding control to Kiyo was mainly because Teru was getting tired from having to move his whole body, so it was nice that the youngster had the energy to keep going.  Still, Kiyo might be a little too energetic, because Teru was already feeling somewhat sore.

 

Kiyo smirked at Teru. He really enjoyed this,huh? Looks like Kiyo is not bad after all. 

Kiyo thrusted in for a bit until he came in Teru,moaning loudly. He pulled out from Teru and laid next to him,panting. He smeared Teru’s cum on Teru’s chest, 

Kiyo took his glasses and put it on. “Teru,you cum a lot on my hand!” Kiyo licked some of the cum that is still on his hand. “So? How was it? I told you before that I can be the top!” Kiyo said,remembering the time when they first had the conversation. 

 

"It was… pretty good," Teru admitted.  He was so tired it was almost as if his body had the life force sucked out of it.  He knew that ass play made him cum more intensely, but he had to accept that Kiyo really knew what he was doing when it came to this stuff.

Once he had a moment to cool down, Teru sat up.  He needed to clean himself up after all that.  He was feeling sore from taking that pounding, the pain bad enough that he wasn't quite sure how he'd walk down the hall.  But that's when he noticed-

"Kiyo, I'm bleeding."

 

Kiyo sat up quickly,panic is written all over his face. “H-Huh?” Not this again!

“Ahhhh!! What do we do what should we do what have I done?” Kiyo started panicking. “Should I shove a cotton in your ass?” Kiyo asked. He bowed down, “I’m sorry!! I’m really sorry!”

 

"I-I don't know!" Teru stuttered back.  He absolutely couldn't tell anyone what had really happened, and there was really no excuse he could come up with that didn't sound weird as hell.

"Look, it doesn't seem like it's too bad… I could just try to wash the sheets and hope that I'm not badly injured."

_ This was a total mistake, _ he thought to himself.   _ We should've just done it like normal. _  With this panicked atmosphere, it was reversing Teru's attitude.  It was time to get this over with.

Teru got some tissues and wiped the cum off himself, and as much of the blood as he could.  "The bathroom and showers are down the hall to the right," he explained.  "After that, you can go straight to the portal gate."  

If he was going to be honest with his own thoughts, this ended up being worse than the time with Ike over a year ago.  But it was his own self who was apologizing so profusely, a kind of thing you almost HAVE to accept.

"I'm sorry too," Teru said.  "I didn't want our last time to have such a bad ending.  Be good to your husband.  I'll do my best with my wife."

 

“I-I can help you to clean the sheets!” Kiyo gave Teru a sad expression, “Do you want me to leave now? Is it because I hurt you?” Kiyo asked. He didn’t expect Teru to ask him to leave after they’ve done fucking. He actually thought he can stay for a night.

Kiyo stood up,gathered his clothes and started wearing them. “Of course I’ll be good to Ike.” Kiyo said as he sighs. He turned around to look at Teru. “I’m sorry…” He apologized once more. 

 

Teru laughed a bit while trying to remove the blood from the sheets.  "I don't suppose you have an old toothbrush and laundry detergent in your pockets?"  That was his first idea, to scrub it out himself.  "Really, don't worry too much."  The second idea was to privately hand the sheets over to the housekeeping staff and bribe them to keep quiet.

"I don't think I can risk you staying here any longer.  Lalita might even come here tonight," Teru warned.  He stood up and got loosely dressed, walking just outside the door with Kiyo.  "I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt that much.  Thanks for seeing me one last time."  And with that, he kissed Kiyo's lips one last time.

 

Kiyo kissed back,he pulled away slowly and gave him a soft sad smile. “So this is it,huh? I wish you the best for your marriage. Be a good husband to Lalita.” Kiyo turned around and started walking, “Goodbye.” Kiyo waved at him and went to the shower room.

After taking a shower,he got himself ready to go back to his universe. Ike is going to question him why is he still here when he told Ike that he supposed to go out for a trip. Kiyo shrugged it off and walked into the gate. He looked back at it,  _ This is for the best.  _ He walked away from the gate. Looks like he’s not going to use the gate anymore.

“I’m going to be lonely without him around.” Kiyo said as he walked away from the mountain.


End file.
